The present invention relates to amusement devices incorporating a lightemitting display tube and, more particularly, to an amusement device comprising, a gas-filled plasma discharge tube; electrode means adjacent an end of the tube for coupling high-frequency, high-voltage energy into the gas in the plasma discharge tube; ionization energy supply means operably connectable to a source of electricity for producing an adjustable high-frequency, high-voltage energy at an output thereof having an upper limit sufficient to ionize the gas in the plasma discharge tube without a ground return by utilizing the electrical capacity of the surroundings to provide a reactive impedance for plasma tube current to flow into, the electrode means being operably connected to the output; and, control circuit means operably connected to the ionization energy supply means for adjusting the level of the high-frequency, high-voltage energy at the output between levels causing ionization of the gas in the plasma discharge tube to occur in differing amounts as a function of a changing stimulus connected to an input thereof.
Gas discharge displays have been used for a long time. The most familiar is the so-called "neon sign" that is used to advertise everything from apples to zebras. As depicted in FIG. 1, there is a glass tube 10 which is typically bent to form letters, figures, etc. The tube 10 is filled with an inert gas such as neon and has a pair of electrodes 12 sealed through the respective ends of the tube 10. The electrodes 12 are connected to a power supply 14 which creates an electrical potential between the electrodes 12 through the gas in the tube 10. This electrical potential causes the gas to ionize and glow with a color characteristic of the gas. For example, ionized neon emits light in the orange color range. By coloring the glass of the tube 10, signs of various colors can be created.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,278, I described a method and apparatus for selectively illuminating a gas discharge tube with only one electrode as depicted in FIG. 2. There is still a sealed glass tube 10 with an inert gas inside. There is a single electrode 12 connected to a power supply 14'. The electrical potential from the electrode 12 through the gas within the tube 10 is by capacitance to the surrounding air with the glass of the tube acting as an insulator. By varying the characteristics of the power applied by the power source 14' the gas within the tube can be made to vary with distance from the electrode 12 to create different effects. For example, the tube 10 can be made to progressively illuminate in a strobing effect from ionization only adjacent the electrode 12 to full ionization of the gas within the tube 10.
Amusement devices incorporating light tubes and/or displays are very popular. For example, following the well known Star Wars movie series, many examples of the so-called "light sabers" used by the characters in the movie were sold in toy stores. Typically in such toys, a translucent plastic tube is fastened to the front of a flashlight which acts as the handle. When the flashlight bulb is illuminated, the plastic tube lights up or glows from the light inside. The effect is simple and certainly not very dramatic.
So-called "light organs" are also popular amusement devices. Simple units employ a plurality of small incandescent bulbs. More elaborate (and much more expensive) units employ plasma spheres. In each case, light being emitted by the device is modulated as a function of sound energy. Thus, the light organ reflects the various factors of the sound in the room. For example, as there is a drum beat in music being used to modulate the device, the light will pulsate in time with the drum beat.
Various forms of meters measuring one thing and another are also popular amusement devices. The more colorful and interesting the display associated with the device, the more likely it is to be popular. A "kiss meter" that measures the desirability of a person's kiss on a three inch meter with a number scale of 1 to 10 in black letters on a white face is not going to have as much appeal as one that lights up and rings bells for a good kisser.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a family of amusement devices which have great user appeal through the incorporation of my controlled gas discharge display tube therein.
Other objects and benefits of this invention will become apparent from the description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.